fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Staff
|romanji = Majikku Sutaffu |type = Holder Magic Magic Item |user = Many}} A Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a Magic Item and a form of Holder Magic; while virtually unused in the world of Fairy Tail, out of the manga, a staff is something that's most commonly associated with magicians in folklore and "traditional" fantasy series. Description A Magic Staff is a more "traditional" form of magical weaponry, having been utilized by ancient-era magicians even before the time of the Black Wizard. However, with the discovery of magic being less a force that magicians can channel with the help of their weaponry as a "terminal" and more a unique particle that can be utilized through a special organ in the magician's body and from there divided into several categories, Magic Staves soon fell out of favour with the general populace; though a few die-hard "old-style" magician remain, even in the present time. Magic Staves, like all ancient magic weapons are a category of weaponry referred to as "magical energy-driven weaponry" (魔力駆動兵器, Maryoku Kudō Heiki); as old-style magicians would utilize them as a medium from which to channel the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, with the staff stabilizing these energies so that the mage is capable of casting powerful spells without any risk of backlash. Magic Staves, in order to be harnessed to their full potential, require a very close interoperation between the mage's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the mage becomes stronger and stronger- these tests are done via synchronizing the "Magistone" (魔石, Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff and the mage's Magic Origin so that the Magic Staff knows the upper limit of absorption of the mage's Magic Origin and thus can filter anything which is above it outwards in order to ensure constant safety yet still retains incredible power as the Magic Staff directly strengthens and accelerates the mage's magic output due to the Magistone draws in eternano faster than a magician could do so normally. In essence, the Magic Staves served as "computers" that could take over tasks that the human brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that the mage has cast- they can generate magic for a variety of purposes. Interestingly, at the "beginning of magic", soon after humanity discovered the arcane, Magic Staves could only be utilized to harness a form of Magic Seal-based combat, as spells of all shapes and sizes were accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin), which were visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a mage when casting a spell- effectively limiting a mage to being capable of forming their Magic Seals in the atmosphere, enabling them to induce a wide variety of effects by utilizing their Magic Seals for all sorts of purposes such as elemental spells and other effects. Only when the discovery that magic could be split into two categories- magic generated from the body, and magic which could be generated through an item was made did mages begin to utilize more "advanced" types of magic and Magic Staves fell out of favour for a large percent of those capable of utilizing it; citing "unnecessary complication" and "impracticality" as a common reason why they switched to the far simpler magic-based martial arts which was near ubiquitous from that point onward. Types of Magic Staves Like many other types of Magic Items, Magic Staves come in many shapes and sizes- it is said that there are very few "unique" Magic Staves, as they are mass-produced by various corporations and distributed en-masse to the general magic-utilizing populace. Generally, a magic staff's critical-hit-ratio, power, and usefulness depend not only on the staff itself, but it also depends on magician using it. Generally, a Magic Stave is made out of an eternano-reinforced wood which makes it exceptionally durable, being incapable of snapped in half purely by accident while keeping it sturdy enough to ensure that it can handle the backlash of casting powerful spells without any rest while also absorbing copious amounts of eternano. Unlike any other form of Magic Items, Magic Staves do not have a base hit percentage, nor can they be avoided by conventional means. While most Magic Staves are multi-use, being simply a magic-channeling weapon for the user to harness to bolster their power, some Magic Staves are produced with the intention of creating a rather specialized magical tool, some focusing on specific forms of Elemental Magic, some focusing on healing, some focusing on close-combat, and so on. Healing Staves (ヒーリング・スタッフ, Hīringu Sutaffu) are Magic Staves which have been specifically optimized for casting Healing Magic and thus inducing recovery depending on the user and the staff itself. Some healing staves heal a single target, whereas others heal all target in the radius; and they can cure status ailments. Caster Staves (キャスター・スタッフ, '' Kyasutā Sutaffu'') are offensive-based Magic Staves which are tuned to cast offensive magics, such as the Elemental Magics and other magics which can be used to put enemies to sleep, nullify the enemy's spells, make them go into a crazed madness that causes them to attack foes and allies alike, and the list goes on. Finally, numerous other types of staves can cast Reinforcement-Type spells on allies in order to enhance their physical powers, warp allies and enemies away, and much more. General Spells Trivia *This Magic Item was expanded upon by Per. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Magic Items